The Enemies Within
by Kofa-Chan
Summary: The story of a squad of misfits. Each with unique abilities. Discover their stories&The secrets within. KakaOC, InoOC, ShikaOC, OCOC. Romance, Tragedy, Humor, Adventure, Angst
1. Squad 0

**NOTE:~ Ok...new story...Naruto =D Lol, ok so I made a group of new RPC's and I want to write their stories since I think they are just so cool! The group consists of 2 males, 3 females. Pairings will be KakashiOC(Kira), ShikamaruOC(Nikomi), InoOC(Hitaru), OCOC(RikuMikura). So three pairings with characters from the show and one that is with two OC's! I hope that's alright o.O. But this is going to be good, I promise! And there isn't going to be any instant romance. The story shall begin upon graduation from the academy. Here we go!**

**The Enemies Within**

**Chapter 1: Squad 0**

"Thank you, Hokage-sama", the blue haired female bowed to the man in the white and red robes that sat at the desk, "I could not have made this possible without you". "There is no need to thank me. You worked hard to earn this but I do expect you to not waste all of your efforts. Treat this squad as you would any other. They are just people like everyone else", the hokage spoke, the old man smiling at her. The female nodded, "Thank you sir. I won't let you down and I won't let those kids down", she stated.

"Ahh...but there is one matter I would like to address....", the Hokage spoke up before the female could leave. He reached onto his desk and picked up a piece of paper work and held it out to her. The female stared at it curiously before stepping forward and taking the paper from his hand. She began to read it over and looked at him after finishing. "He wants to take one of my students?!", she questioned, rather surprised by this. "Yes, he wants to help you out. You are going to be handling four difficult cases already, I'm sure he could handle this _**one**_ case. But it is entirely up to you", the Hokage stated with a smile.

She smiled, setting the paper back on the desk, "Ok...I trust him with this. If he feels he can handle that then by all means allow him to have that student. I think Naruto Uzumaki will do well in his hands. Now I better go before I'm late meeting my team. I'll see you later on, and thank you". She gave one final bow to the Hokage before heading out. She had a job to do.

Over the years there has been a process that has been going on. A process of whether or not to make a special squad for those with _unique_ abilities such as possessing a demon, a curse that was placed on them, among other things. The person that has been fighting for this also holds a demon inside of her. Her name is Kira Umindai. She grew up seeing those like herself be shunned from society. She was lucky enough to find a friend when she was younger. Someone that pushed her towards this goal. Or she would never have had the courage to request this squad. Squad 0.

Her dreams came true and now she was the captain of that squad. Now she had big responsibilities.

---

"He's late...", murmured a chocolate haired male, crossing his arms as he paced about, annoyed that the sensei he didn't even know was late for their very first meeting. "Just sit down, _she'll_ be here", called the red haired male that was leaning against one of the walls. He looked slightly older than those within the room. "How can you be so calm? We've been here for an hour and nobodies come! Maybe they didn't give us a sensei! Maybe....We're supposed to fend for ourselves....OH! Then I claim being the leader!", he exclaimed, grinning childishly.

A chalk brush was then thrown at him, hitting him in the forehead. "Just sit down and shut up before I make you shut up", stated the dark haired female, glaring at the boy with her blood red eyes. "Gosh...you don't have to be so mean...", he murmured, rubbing his forehead. "I'm...sure our sensei will be here soon...", stated the quiet orange haired female as she smiled at the group she could not see. She was blind.

Just then, the door slid open and there stood a women. She had a bandage wrapped around her right eye and a mask covering her nose and mouth. "Hi", she waved at them, "Sorry I'm late. I'm your sensei. Kira Umindai". "A female sensei?!", the chocolate haired boy exclaimed in surprise. Kira shot a glare at him with her one visible eye, her green orb piercing into him. "Is there a problem with that?", she questioned.

"P-Problem...? N-No! Not at all...!Hahaha...", the boy backed away slightly. This women was scary. "Good", Kira went back to smiling at the group, "Now please introduce yourselves, ladies first". She looked towards the two females that were sitting down. "N-Nikomi Yurame....", the orange haired girl introduced herself, lowering her head as she said her name. "Mikura Uchiha...", grumbled the dark haired female. Kira now looked back towards the boys. "Hitaru Kurusa", the red-head stated. "And I'm Riku Amai!", the chocolate haired boy stated with a grin, pointing to himself to emphasize that he was talking about himself.

Kira sighed, seeing that she had a lot of work ahead of her. There were four different people, four different personalities, four different abilities. This was going to be hard, but she couldn't just throw in the towel. She wouldn't. "Alright, first training session. Meet me at the training field in an hour and don't be late", she instructed, turning and leaving the room.

"Hey...Hey!", Riku exclaimed, stopping Kira, "That's it? Training in an hour?!". Kira looked back at him, "Yes, is there a problem with that?". "Ya, why don't we just start right now?", he questioned. "Because I have to arrange some things. We meet in an hour. Is that clear?", she appeared to be smiling under her mask but something was scary about that hidden smile. "Ok...I guess...", Riku replied quietly, looking away from her and grumbling something under his breath. "Good. See you all in an hour", and with that, she disappeared.

---

Nikomi walked down the path way, making her way towards the training field. She figured she would arrive now and wait an hour there for everyone. She had nothing better to do. She stopped a few feet away from entering the training field. She raised a hand in front of her. "A barrier...", she murmured. Though the barrier was invisible to the human eye, Nikomi was blind so she saw the world in a different way than everybody else. By using her chakra she could see everything around her in her mind and she could even see things created by chakra or fueled by chakra using her own chakra. So to her, this barrier was as visible as everything else.

"Nikomi?", called a voice, causing the female to jump and face the source of the voice. It was Kira. She smiled at her, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. But, you do know that there is still Fifty minutes before training, correct?". "Y-Yes....", Nikomi replied, lowering her head, "B-But...I don't have anything else to do...so I thought I would come and wait here...". "Ahhh", Kira sighed, "Well I guess that would make sense". "Uhm...Umindai-sensei....why is there a barrier set up around the training field?", Nikomi suddenly asked.

This question surprised Kira. She had set up this barrier but it was undetectable to those who weren't of Jounin rank or higher. But a mere Genin knew it was there. "To protect the village in case something goes wrong during training. It is for safety because you and your team mates have no control over your abilities yet...", Kira replied. "Oh....I'm sorry if I wasn't supposed to notice...", she apologized, biting her lip. "No, it's fine. But, if I may, how did you know it was there?", she questioned.

"Because I'm blind....I have to see with my chakra...so I could see the barrier because it's produced by chakra....", she stated, turning back towards the barrier, "It's...weird, I know. My chakra is even weirder....". Nikomi raised her hand and placed it against the invisible barrier. Kira smiled at this. She placed a hand on the girls shoulder, causing her to jump slightly. Kira leaned down towards her ear. "It's not weird. You're just unique", she stated before pulling away and walking through the barrier, "If you like, you could help me set up". "O-Ok...", Nikomi replied, surprised by her words and this sudden invitation.

---

Mikura wasn't all too happy about who was on her team. Especially that Riku boy. He seemed like the annoying type. She hated the annoying type. "Hey!", came the annoyingly familiar voice of Riku. She stopped, looking back at him in annoyance. "You're Mikura, right? I'm Riku! We're team mates! I thought, since we're team mates, we could get to know one another!", he stated. "Get lost. Find someone else to bug", she grumbled, turning and beginning to walk once more. "Well...I would but...Hey!", he quickly followed after her, "But I can't find Nikomi or Hitaru anywhere and since I found you I thought-". "Not interested", Mikura stated simply, wishing he would just go away.

"Why are you so grumpy? You should smile. I bet you would have a pretty cute smile!", Riku pointed out as he tucked his hands behind his head and walked beside her. She looked over at him. He couldn't take a hint now could he? "I don't have time to smile", she replied, picking up her pace now to get ahead of him.

"No time? Are you kidding me?! There's always time to smile!", Riku called out to her, now trying to keep in pace with her. "Why do you insist on following me? Can't you see I want to be alone?", she questioned, glaring back at him. "Well I just thought we could get to know each other and get to know our abilities. It's good to know for battle strategy", Riku replied with a cheesy grin. Mikura stopped, facing him now. "Let me make this very clear for you. You and me, we are never working together. You are a weak loser who needs to learn when to back off and shut his mouth. I don't need anyone to work with. I'm fine on my own, so get lost!", and with that, she took off into a run. Riku just stood there in shock. He was used to people talking down on him like that so it didn't really faze him. But he was shocked that someone the same as him, with unique abilities like him, could be so mean to their own kind. "She's a weird one...", he stated out loud before shrugging and turning around with a smile, "Oh well, it's almost time to head to the training field anyway".

---

Hitaru walked onto the field, rubbing his neck as he headed towards Kira and Nikomi. "Let's get this over and done with...", he murmured, stopping as he realized the other two weren't there, "Great....They're late....". "Uhm...W-What happens if they're late...?", Nikomi asked, turning her head towards Kira. "Then they miss out on the important lesson....and get some intense training later on with a friend of mine", Kira stated, "But they still have five minutes....".

Kira looked down at Nikomi, "This is actually good practice. Nikomi, why don't you see if you can find out if those two are close by?". Nikomi was surprised at this and quickly shook her head. "N-No...I can't...I mean...my chakra will...", but she was silenced as Kira placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright. I'm here", she stated, "Just give it a shot". Nikomi was still unsure about this, but gave a small nod and stepped away from them. She raised her hands, making a seal as she began to concentrate on locating her other two team mates. She already knew what their chakra looked like that's what she saw when she saw people.

Her chakra began to spread out around her body in an odd gold like color. She was still trying to find them. "Just stay focused", Kira called to her, but she moved herself and Hitaru back a little ways. They could feel the constriction of her chakra effecting their breathing when they stood too close. "I can't...", Nikomi whispered, "I can't.....find them....". But despite that fact the chakra around her continued to grow. Her body suddenly began to shake.

"Something's wrong..!", Hitaru pointed out, wanting to step in and snap her out of it but Kira merely raised an arm to stop him. "Focus Nikomi. You can control your chakra. Get it back under control", Kira called to the girl. Nikomi tried, but her mind was fogging as the chakra only grew more and soon her mind was too clouded that she could no longer hear Kira's advice. "This isn't working!", Hitaru growled, looking at Kira, "Stop this!".

Kira hadn't realized how severe Nikomi's case was. She had barely any control over her chakra beyond using it to see. She was a very dangerous candidate. Probably the most dangerous out of the entire team. "Hey! Aren't you going to do something?!", Hitaru questioned. But Kira suddenly disappeared and appeared in front of Nikomi. She placed her hand on top of the girls head and formed a seal with the other. She began to absorb all the access chakra around the girls body. "I'm sorry...I over-estimated your skill too soon...", Kira whispered to her as she sucked away the chakra, un-clouding the girls mind. She wasn't really absorbing it. Her demon half of her was actually eating it. After all the gold colored chakra was gone, Nikomi fell to her knees, breathing deeply.

Kira quickly knelt beside her, "Are you alright?". "Y-Yes....", Nikomi said between deep breaths. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you so soon. I thought you had more control than that. But it appears there is a lot of work ahead for the both of us...", Kira stated.

"What happened here?", Riku asked, raising a brow as he saw Nikomi on her knees with their sensei right beside her and Hitaru only a few feet away. Everyone looked towards him. "It was nothing", Kira quickly spoke up and rose to her feet, "Nikomi just is not feeling well. If you would like Nikomi, you can go home and rest". Nikomi didn't reply. She merely forced herself back onto her feet. "No...I'm ok...", she replied, trying to sound confident. Kira looked at her, hesitant on letting her stay, "Alright...".

Kira looked over her group, noticing the young Uchiha was still missing, "Let's get started". "Hey, wait. What about Mikura?", Riku questioned. "If she doesn't want to show up then I will deal with her later. For now, let's get on with the lesson", and with that, it began.

Kira explained that she wanted each of them to practice chakra control. Her original lesson had to be put aside because she was one member short and she also wanted to help Nikomi with her chakra control. She needed the help, and maybe being in a group would help her with that. "Focus on it and don't let it out of your control. You are the master. Your chakra is merely your sword and shield you control", Kira stated, making sure each of them was doing it right and nothing was going to go wrong.

---

Mikura watched from her perch in a nearby tree. She scuffed at the group. How ridiculous. Chakra training? She shook her head, glad she missed this and jumped from the tree, heading away from the training field.

Kira glanced back towards the tree Mikura had just jumped from. She had known she was there but didn't say anything. She would address her later. If she didn't want to join the team when she had the chance to right now then there was no point in making her right now. But Kira would soon change her mind. She had her ways.

---

It was getting dark by the time the lesson was over. Kira dismissed them all, bidding them a good night after complimenting how well they did today. She told them she wanted to see them around noon tomorrow so they should all go home and get a good nights rest.

Kira sighed as she walked through town. She was hungry. She hadn't had a single thing to eat all day. "Oih!", came a familiar voice. She looked back, smiling as she spotted the familiar silver haired man that was her best friend. "Ah, hello Kakashi-_sensei_", she teased as she faced him.

He merely chuckled at her and put his book away. "So how did your day go?", he asked. "Too long to explain...", she replied with a sigh, turning and beginning to walk alongside him. "Well how about we talk over dinner?", he suggested, "My treat". She looked at him and smiled, "No, my treat. You paid last time".

The two headed for the Korean BBQ restaurant that was in town. She sighed as she sat down, happy to be off her feet. "So how are your first students?", Kakashi questioned. "Don't get me started....I have a lazy ass that is also a smart alack, I have a loud mouth brat that won't listen to a thing I say, and then I have a shy girl with trouble controlling her chakra outside of using it to see. And then I have a bratty Uchiha who thinks she's better then the whole group and doesn't want to be apart of the team....How about you? How's that Uzumaki kid?", Kira finished with her own questions as she placed some beef onto the grill.

"Naruto...is an annoyance. But he does show some promise. Sakura is interesting. She has a lot of smarts, and lots of potential in Genjustu, but not so much in Ninjutsu. And then there is my own Uchiha, Sasuke. He doesn't like to work together...", Kakashi sighed, shaking his head. "Sounds like we each have similar kids...", Kira stated with a smile, "Well we have a busy job ahead of us. But I'm sure we'll do fine...". She pulled down her mask and placed a piece of beef into her mouth.

"I would have to agree with you there", Kakashi stated. "Maybe we should do some combined training later on. Teach them a bit about how you will have to eventually work with people outside of your own squads? But that would be a lesson for later on down the road...", Kira stated, continuing to stuff her face while Kakashi just sat there, "Aren't you going to eat...?".

"No, I'm not hungry", he replied with a smile. She stared at him oddly, "Then why ask to go out for dinner?!". "I knew you were hungry", he stated simply. She scuffed and threw a piece of beef at him. "Well thanks, you're such a _good_ friend", she commented, the two beginning to laugh.

**END:~ I know...Chapter 1 is kinda boring. But it was just supposed to introduce the characters. I promise it will get better! Especially since the characters do have a lot of mysteries behind them! =D So anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please review and thanks for reading!**


	2. Teamwork

**NOTE:~ Chapter two! Should be a bit better than chapter one since it will have more action...With all the group training and stuff. So do enjoy!**

**The Enemies Within**

**Chapter 2: Teamwork**

Mikura awoke early in the morning. Not because she wanted to be awake at Three AM. But because of the seal on the back of her neck. It was burning. She placed her hand on it, growling at the pain. She walked over to her window, still holding her neck as she looked out at the moon. She saw a flash of a figure in the moon light. She pulled her hand away from her neck and reached for her curtains, pulling them closed. "Bastard...", she murmured out loud.

---

"Don't you think you should stop eating like that...? Especially so early in the day...?", Hitaru asked, staring at Riku as he stuffed his mouth with a different assortment of foods all at once. "Why? I might not get lunch! Better get two meals in one, right?!", Riku announced with a mouth full of food. Hitaru just couldn't believe how much this kid could eat. He wasn't even that big either. "G-Good morning...!", Hitaru looked away from the horrid sight of Riku stuffing his face to Nikomi. "Morning....Are you feeling any better today?", he asked, referring to her little episode the other day. He only said it since Kira had told Riku Nikomi hadn't been feeling well so he thought it would be ok to play off of that little piece of knowledge. "Y-Yes. I'm better...", she replied and took her seat next to Hitaru. She noted Mikura wasn't there again either.

Riku finally finished stuffing his face about a half hour later. He sighed, placing a hand on his stomach. "That was good", he commented with a satisfied grin. '_Where does he put it all...?_', Hitaru thought as he just stared at Riku in disbelief. "What time do we have to meet Umindai-sensei?", Riku suddenly asked. "She said...around noon", Nikomi replied. Hitaru looked at his watch and sighed, "Almost Eleven....And we're still missing someone...".

---

Kira knew _she_ wasn't going to go to the little breakfast thing her students had arranged to get to know more about each other. If she didn't show up at practice yesterday, she wouldn't show up for breakfast. But Kira had found her. Mikura had been out of her house by six AM. In that time the girl had gone out for a small breakfast, took a walk around the village before she ended up in the park. But instead of turning away from the park, like Kira had expected the girl to, she actually walked over and sat on one of the swings. She gripped the chains that held it up but didn't move. She just sat there.

Mikura hadn't had much of a childhood. She never really knew how to be a kid. She grew up way too fast and never had friends, family, or any toys or things that a child needs to at least be happy. The proudest moment in her life was when someone congratulated her on her first killing. She never had any happy moments outside of fighting, training, and killing when she was younger. She didn't even have anyone to nurture her in a way a mother would. No one was there. No one, except _**him**_.

"Good morning!", Kira greeted the girl, raising her hand with a smile. Mikura looked up, her arms quickly falling from gripping the chains as she stared at this women. But she said nothing. "Now it's a good thing I found you Mikura", Kira began, "You missed practice the other day so you didn't get to hear the news about today's practice. It's at noon". "I don't need to train with a team...", Mikura replied. That reply unsatisfied Kira. But it was what she had been expecting. "You have no choice", she was no longer smiling, "You are apart of Squad 0 whether you like it or not. You will be working with the other three. It isn't your choice and if you don't want to be in my squad then hand me your headband". Kira held out her hand to take Mikura's headband from her. "Because unless you are in my team, the village won't let you stay a Konoha shinobi. I know about the mark and I know what it does and that is why you're on this team and that is why you need this team", Kira knew it wasn't within her power to take someone's ninja status away, but that was exactly what the village elders would do if Mikura backed out of Squad 0.

"You can't take my status away", Mikura stated, rising to her feet, "You don't have the authority!". "No, and I don't want to. But I know who will if you back out now", Kira stated, lowering her hand, "I'm trying to give you the chance but you have to work with me and the rest of squad 0". Mikura looked away. She had to stay a Konoha shinobi to accomplish her goal, or rather _**his**_ goal. If the village would take that away just because she didn't want to be on a squad then she had to stay on that squad. She had no choice in the matter. "Alright...I'm in...", she murmured, crossing her arms as she looked towards Kira

Kira was glad to hear this. She wanted to help Mikura but she had to let her help. "Alright then", Kira then waved at her with a smile, "See you at noon!". And she disappeared in a puff of smoke. Mikura grumbled something under her breath as she turned and began walking out of the park as some parents with their young children began to arrive.

But she stopped as she sensed someone ahead of her. Her gaze raised to the only other Uchiha within the village, Sasuke Uchiha. He was standing there and seeming to be glaring at her. They stood there in silence for a few minutes, as if on a stand off, before Mikura made the first move. "Can I help you?", she questioned. She knew Sasuke from the academy, but it wasn't until recently that she had noticed him watching her for some reason. "Ya, how are you alive?", Sasuke questioned, "Everyone is dead". Mikura shook her head with a smug smirk as she closed her eyes, "I wasn't here when _that_ happened. I was kidnaped when I was born. I couldn't be killed because I was never here". "There are no birth records for a Mikura Uchiha", Sasuke quickly replied.

She opened her eyes and looked at him once more, "That's because the man that kidnaped me took them and burned them. I wasn't supposed to exist here. That was his wish". Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Who kidnaped you..?". "A man by the name of _Orochimaru_", she answered simply, "Now screw off". And with that, she began walking towards Sasuke, walking right past him. She had better things to do then to concede to any further questioning by this despicable Uchiha.

---

Nikomi sat at the table quietly as her two team mates began to discuss some things. Her mind began to wander to the other day when Kira had placed her hand on her. Kira hadn't appeared to be effected by her chakra. Maybe it was because she was better controlled? Or maybe it was because Kira is just stronger in general and she is also gifted. Whatever the reason, she was glad for that touch. No one had laid their hands on her since she was a baby, and everyone that she accidently touched was always sent to the hospital. So she lived a very sheltered life without being able to touch people because of her horrific chakra.

"Nikomi", Riku called to her, but she appeared to be off in dream land, "Hey, Nikomi!". He reached over the table and placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking her slightly, "Are you in there?". Nikomi snapped out of it as she felt someone shaking her and realized it was Riku. This also surprised her. Someone with very little skill like herself was touching her and her chakra wasn't doing anything to him. "Are you alright?", Riku asked, "You like, dozed off or something".

"I-I'm fine...", she replied, still confused about this. Maybe she would ask Umindai-sensei later on about this. "Alright, well we should get going. I don't want to be late cause I'd hate to see what she does if we are", Riku stated, moving out of the seat and getting to his feet. Nikomi and Hitaru got up as well and they headed for the training field together.

---

They were surprised to find their sensei there already, along with Mikura. "Hello everyone!", Kira greeted them, waving a hand with what looked like a cheerful smile upon her features. "Good morning", they replied in unison. "Today Mikura has decided to graciously join us with her presence, and there for we can now start working together as a team", Kira looked over at Mikura and then at the rest. '_I'm stealing your idea, Kakashi-kun_', she thought to herself as she pulled out two small bells attached to small strings. "You are going to try and take these bells from me using whatever means you wish. One bell per person. I do encourage that you try and work as a team. It would make it all a lot easier", Kira stated. "Sounds cool!", Riku grinned, placing his arms behind his head as if this was going to be easy. "There's only two bells", Hitaru spoke up the obvious question him and the others, besides Riku, were thinking.

"Ahh, good that you noticed, Hitaru. Only two people can get the bells. Two will be aloud to eat lunch and the other two will have to sit there tied up as they watch everyone else eat", Kira stated, knowing exactly how they would react. "But that's not fair!", Riku exclaimed, pointing at her now, "that's just...mean! I need to EAT!". "Then I suggest you get a bell, simple as that", Kira stated, attaching the bells to her waist, "Whenever you're ready".

Mikura wasted no time and drew a kunai from her pouch and lunged at Kira, who burst into a log. "Wha-?!", Mikura looked over, seeing five shuriken coming her way. She quickly ducked down low as they flew over her. "You'll have to do better than that", Kira mocked from a tree at the Uchiha, who glared at her. She would pay for her mockery. She threw her kunai at Kira, who easily dodged it. But while she was distracted, Mikura appeared in the branch above her and jumped down, grabbing onto the branch she was just on and swinging down to knock Kira off of her branch. But she disappeared. "Watch your opponent", came Kira's voice from above before she kicked her down and out of the tree. This was going to be harder than she had expected.

Riku jumped at Kira from behind, managing to wrap himself around her. "Haah! Gotcha!", he exclaimed. "Nope, you have a clone", Kira stated from below the tree, waving at him before forming a seal with her hand and activating the explosive tag she had stuck on the clone. The clone blew up, sending Riku flying. It wasn't a strong enough blast to seriously injure him, just stun him and send him off his feet. He landed in some nearby bushes. "Oww....", he groaned, a puff of smoke emerging from his mouth with that word of pain.

Hitaru and Nikomi took the defensive approach, unlike the other two. Hitaru watched from his hiding place, watching the scene between Mikura, Riku, and Kira. '_Idiots...they're never going to win that way..._', he thought to himself. Unlike them, he knew he couldn't win without a strategy. But his strategy would involve help from someone else. But it looked like Mikura and Riku didn't seem fond of the idea of working with others, especially from what he knew of their personalities. "Then it'll be Nikomi...", he murmured, glancing around and trying to spot his blind comrade. He was half expecting the timid girl to be standing there, not knowing what she should do. But surprisingly he couldn't see her. She wasn't in the open. He was underestimating her, something he shouldn't do so early on in the team.

Nikomi was hiding behind a tree within some bushes. She knew where everyone was and what was going on. But she was unsure of what she should do. '_I have to stay focused...and try my best. Those bells...they're on her right side. I have to think of a plan...but what?!_', she thought to herself in confusion.

Riku drew a kunai and readied himself Kira had disappeared for the time being, but he knew she was around. Somewhere. '_He's standing right out in the open...the rest have hidden. Is he a moron..?_', Kira thought to herself as she watched Riku from her own hiding place. Kira scanned the area, pinpointing the locations of the rest of her team. The rest were probably trying to formulate a plan. Good. They would need one.

---

It had been a good hour now since the training began and still, no one had claimed any bells. Well the only two that really appeared to be attacking anyway were Riku and Mikura. No sign of Hitaru or Nikomi.

Hitaru had finally located Nikomi. Took him long enough but she was good at being stealthy, from what he could tell anyway since it took him this long to find her. "Hey", he called from behind, watching as the female jumped. "H-Hitaru?", she sounded surprised. "Ya", he replied, "We have to come up with a strategy. Those two idiots aren't compromising. They're attacking full force with no real plan of action. So why don't we team up and show them how it's done?".

---

Kira had only received attacks from Mikura and Riku so far. Where were the other two? "Time is ticking!", she exclaimed, "At this rate, nobody is getting lunch but me! Do I have to take away dinner as well until two people get the bells?".

"NO WAY!! You can take away my lunch but NOT my dinner!", exclaimed Riku as he jumped up behind Kira and threw a kunai at her from behind. Kira tilted her body to the side to dodge the kunai. She quickly turned and reached up, grabbing Riku's leg as he was coming down to land on the ground and swung him around, sending him flying. But he suddenly puffed into smoke. '_A clone?!_', she thought in surprise. "HAHA!", laughed Riku as he slid along the ground towards Kira, meaning to slid at her feet and knock them out from under her. Kira quickly caught on and jumped into the air just in time so Riku slid underneath her without knocking her over. Riku quickly moved and kicked at her. She blocked his kick.

While Kira was distracted with Riku, Mikura took this opportunity to sneak up behind her. She quickly formed the necessary hand seals before raising her hand to her mouth and taking a deep breath and shooting a giant ball of flames at Kira, not even caring if she hit Riku or not.

Kira puffed into smoke, a log replacing her. While Riku was running around like an idiot trying to put out the flames. Kira groaned and quickly leaped from a tree now and kicked him. This caused him to fall forward and he was sent tumbling into the stream. "This isn't working...", she murmured in annoyance. Wait. She looked down as the earth suddenly shot up beneath her. Hands made of earth wrapped around her, holding her in place. "Now, Nikomi!", Hitaru exclaimed, holding a hand sign as he concentrated on the earth holding Kira. Nikomi suddenly ran out of the bushes to the right of Kira. '_Aim for her side...!_', Nikomi gathered a small amount of chakra into her finger tips before reaching out and touching Kira's side, sending her chakra into her sensei's body and trying to paralyze her. But she had to be careful. Too much could seriously harm Kira. But Kira suddenly burst into water. "A water clone?!", Hitaru cursed in surprise before spotting Kira coming up from behind Nikomi, "NIKOMI!! Look out!".

But it was too late and Nikomi was suddenly thrown into a tree, tied there by wire as Kira ran at Hitaru now. "Shit...", he cursed, quickly forming a few hand signs. His body suddenly faded into thin air. "What the...?!", Kira stopped, looking around now, trying to find Hitaru. Suddenly the ground opened up beneath her and she fell into a black pit. "Hey sensei", called Hitaru's voice through the darkness, "I hope you like fire". Suddenly flames appeared in the darkness below Kira. '_This isn't real....An illusion? It's powerful for someone his age...!_', she thought to herself as she quickly formed a hand seal, trying to dispel his illusion.

Kira opened her eyes, her breathing was heavy as her eyes were on the sky. Hitaru was now over by Nikomi, cutting the wire with a kunai. He held something out to her. "You deserve this too", he stated. Nikomi held out her hand. She heard a ringing as the item was placed in her hands and she realized that it was a bell. "R-Really...? But...I wasn't able to do anything...", Nikomi replied, blushing slightly. "Nah, you did just fine", Hitaru replied with a smile. This girl didn't have confidence. He would definitely change that. "Haha...", laughed Kira as she stood up, dusting herself off, "Great team work you two...Now how about you help me in rounding up our other little team mates that don't know team work so well?".

---

"Where did she go?!", Riku exclaimed, annoyed that he couldn't find his sensei. He had just seen her, and then she was gone! "Hey!!", called a voice. Riku turned, seeing Hitaru calling to him, "I think Umindai-sensei's gone NUTS! She's just got Nikomi tied up. I think she's actually going to try and kill her! Come on!". "Nikomi...?!", Riku grew concerned now and quickly followed after Hateshi, following him into the woods, "What happened?!". "I don't know! Me and Nikomi tried taking the bells from her together and she suddenly turned on us! I got away but Nikomi got tied up. She's gone crazy!", Hitaru stated. "Shouldn't we go and get some help?!", Riku questioned with concern. "There's no time!", Hitaru stated, picking up his pace. He suddenly stopped, Riku stopping behind him. In the small clearing was Nikomi. She was tied to the tree with wire and her body looked limp. "It doesn't appear that Kira is around...", Hitaru murmured.

---

"Mikura!!", Kira exclaimed as she found the Uchiha, "There's trouble! It's Hitaru! Something's wrong with him! Quickly!". Mikura had been searching for Kira when the very women she was searching for appeared, only to tell her something was wrong with Hitaru? She was quick to follow out of some sort of instinct. "What happened?", Mikura questioned as she followed this women. "Hitaru went on a rampage. I was separated from Nikomi so I don't know if she's alright and I have no idea where Riku is...", Kira stated, "But something isn't right with Hitaru and we have to hurry. I need your help. I need your Sharingan". The two arrived in a clearing. No one else was around, but there was blood on the ground. "This isn't good...", Kira murmured.

---

Hitaru and Riku slowly came out from the trees, "Go untie her, I'll keep watch", Hitaru ordered, looking around now. Riku nodded and ran towards Nikomi. "Go...back...", murmured Nikomi as Riku neared her. "Hm...?", he was confused, "What was that Nikomi?".

---

Kira smirked now, everything was in position. "If we're going, let's hurry!", growled Mikura, now seeming to be concerned after seeing the blood. "Why should we go...?", Kira suddenly laughed. "What..?!", Mikura stepped back, confused now. "You should really learn to take better care of your team mates", Kira informed her. She suddenly formed a hand seal and the area around them suddenly began to swirl and Mikura was suddenly tied to one of the three training posts in the training field. Riku appeared tied to the one beside her. It had all been on big illusion. Hitaru, Kira, and Nikomi appeared before the two, smiling at them.

"What the hell?!", Mikura hissed, glaring at them now, "You bastards tricked us!!". "Well we had to teach you a lesson", Hitaru stated, holding up his bell. Nikomi held up hers as well. "These two managed to get the bells by working together. You two, however, simply did whatever you could to take them alone. You failed this test", Kira looked at Nikomi and Hitaru, "So, you two, what would you like to do to your team mates? Do they get to miss lunch _and_ dinner?". Hitaru and Nikomi looked at one another before shaking their heads. "Nah, we're not that cruel. They can eat lunch with us", Hateshi stated with a grin. Kira sighed, "You two should be grateful that you have such kind team mates. I would have left you here". The wire tying Mikura and Riku suddenly snapped, releasing them from their binds. "Now let's go and eat. My treat!", Kira stated with a smile.

**END:~ I hope you enjoyed! Sorry it's been a while! School is a pain in the ass!! But please review!! Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
